For I Have Tasted the Fruit
by DJ Madcat
Summary: Um... a poem of sorts... about what exactly is on Pyoro's mind concerning itself... from Pyoro's POV. Pls. R&R!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread. The characters belong to their respective copyright owners. I'm just a kid who wishes he did! Author's Notes: This is for one of my personal favorites, although it's not human, Pyoro, and what he might be feeling from well … the many possibilities, in its POV. Please don't flame me for writing this! I know that some people don't exactly prefer this kind of stuff… anyways, please enjoy if you do! It's kinda senseless daw! At least that's what Fizzy 13 told me… ah, who cares? He's just my friggin' cousin anyway! So this is what I'm gonna tell you if ever you read this, Fizzy: This is _my_ poem/drama/angst/whatever category fic, and _my_ account, and you can't do a thing about it!!! Please enjoy. For I Have Tasted the Fruit 

By DJ Madcat

I think, and my thoughts cross their barriers 

Into the synapses of my being as a machine

Cold, silent, calculating, and dark

I know, however, that there is more than meets the eye

To this metal shell and its contents

A concept turns up in my memory banks,

Many who think I'm programmed to answer questions

Have asked me, "What really transpires beneath

The veil of an Event Horizon?"

I contemplate this momentarily 

Calculate it 

And reply,

"Decent people shouldn't think too much about that."

Decent people… people… humans? Perhaps

An abstractly related object wanders into my mind

A fruit 

A bright red apple 

I stare into it

And see somebody, myself 

A reflection of who I am

I grasp it, and I begin to feel strange

Is this what humans feel? What… _people_ feel?  
This emo- emotion? These emotions?

If only I could taste that apple…

Another image begins to linger in the back of my thoughts

That baby 

Small such as myself, who needs protection

Her mother is too relaxed 

She must know that

The child needs more care

And I'm the one to give it

It's hard to say if this is really emotional at all

Can it be called such?

Why is it so strange to have such a perception of things?

Perhaps I am not used to such, which is why I think it strange

Then I recall that human, Meia 

What she told me as we conversed in the Dread hangar

Simply desiring was human already

What about the mechanical factors then?

Cold and calculating—producing the same result

She said that I was one to be envied because I made the same results…

What's there to envy?

Our purpose was to produce the same results

Right down to the last decimal number

That's what machines are for, right?  
What about me then?

Am I different?

If so, then are my mechanical factors cancelled out?

Calculating this equation should take time

Estimated to at least a week

Time must not be wasted—I must forget this calculation

Such internal conflict is great enough to cause a system crash

Could it be a virus of some sort?

Am I infected?  
Possibly 

Then again, it could be a flaw in my programming

What if she was telling the truth then?

Meia has always been accurate in assessing the situation

I trust her above all humans I know

Is it because she was meant to be trusted?

If that is the case…

Then perhaps I no longer need to taste the apple

Maybe I've had something more worthwhile

More preferable…

Perhaps, without knowing it, I _have_ tasted the fruit

                        —Navi-Robot Unit No. 0366 "Pyoro"

                           'For I Have Tasted the Fruit'

QUOTE OF THE DAY: TOPIC—BLACK HOLES (again!!!)  
            

"What really transpires beneath the veil of an event horizon? Decent People shouldn't think too much about that."

                        —Academician Prokhor Zakharov

                           'For I Have Tasted the Fruit'

Author's Notes: Yeah, yeah, I know! I got the quote and the title from one of SMAC's Quotes!!! I forgot to disclaim that!!!! SORRY!!! Anyways, please review this one!!! As an author, I tend to be very sensitive and rate myself from two factors: 1) the number of reviews I get, and 2) the content of the reviews! As usual, please make a complete critique of my work! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* Thank you for your time.


End file.
